Stargazers
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: Cheesy love stories are only labeled cliche until they actually happen to you in reality. "No one ever enjoys my presence enough to go stargazing with me." Rin said wistfully. "I enjoy your presence." Len replied. Rin/Len. No twincest. ONESHOT.


**Take Vocaloid for a change! **

**I have realized, that I have been neglecting the Vocaloid part of fanfiction for awhile now. Blame Katekyo Hitman Reborn! for that.**

**Anyways...**

**One day, I was reading all my fanfics over again, and found the realization that my Vocaloid fanfics added up into one big pile of SAD. They sucked, they were terrible, and they were the big, bad sucky monster. So I decided to add to this pile of sad. **

**HOPEFULLY, this isn't that bad. But yes, this is Rin/Len again, because they are awesome, and they are my OTP for Vocaloid.**

**ONWARDS.**

* * *

_"You know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Love was unexpected. It doesn't just come as a realization, it hits you hard; it is the moment, not the aftermath._

_Love does not happen on purpose, it happens of accident. Like a glass of spilled water, spreading faster than you can clean it up._

_It is when you meet eyes with that one person, when your heart speeds up a little to fast to be normal._

_It is a moment, the singular second where everything disappears except you and that person._

* * *

Nighttime was quick to come in the winter, the sky quickly changing from a pink tinged blue, to an inky black, dotted with bright stars.

Rin always enjoyed the night. It made her feel an air of mysteriousness, the way the night darkened your surroundings so that you couldn't see them until you got closer to them. How it brought a crisp, cool air with it, layered with the scent of leaves from the fall, the dry foliage still yet to disappear from the ground.

Rin also loved stargazing. Although the city didn't provide a good sight of them, she still got every chance she could to look at those orbs of light.

Rin blew on the surface of her drink, creating small ripples and making it lightly splash against the surface of its confines. Bringing the cup to her lips, she tested the temperature lightly with the tip of her tongue. She too a sip when she found it to be warm and not scalding.

It was a tradition for her to have a cup of espresso at night, when there were almost no customers, just the barista cleaning the used cups and listening to the quiet murmurs of the few people surrounding her, making their quiet conversations lull her into a peaceful calm. It was an almost surreal feeling, how the moment felt so close to perfect.

After taking the last few sips, she handed the used cup to the barista and handed him the money at the same time.

"Was it up to your tastes?" The man asked, smiling. Rin came here so often, that she had come to make friends with the barista. Asking if the espresso was good was just a joke between them. After all, he already knew the answer.

"Like always," She replied with gist. After exchanging a few words to each other, Rin left the cafe, feeling the warm aftermath of a good day ending.

The amount of people outside had decreased, allowing her to walk easily without bumping into people much. The snow was falling again, the flakes getting caught in her hair and clothes. The snow was falling gently, dancing a waltz before landing.

The lampposts cast golden light across the pavement, illuminating anything in its path. The snowflakes sparkled whenever they caught the ray of golden light, and it gave added to the magical feeling of the whole scene.

Smiling, she walked slowly, trying to savor the time when she was herself, when she didn't have to worry about anything, and let her problems slip through her fingers, easy as water, leaving nothing but the feeling freedom and bliss.

After taking another number of steps, the lampposts changed shape as she neared her house. The light was duller, making the darkness seep closer to her. Rin, not intimidated by the dark, kept walking on, feeling the early happiness slowly wear away as she imagined the dawn of a new day, in every step she took.

Too caught up in her reveries, she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone until she fell, landing ungracefully on the ground.

"I- I'm sorry!" Rin said apologetically, too panicked that she had bumped into someone, to notice the pain on her back and the fact that she was still sitting on the ground.

A light laugh came from someone above her, and she looked up to see a boy that seemed to be around her age and had a small smile on his face.

"It's okay," The boy said, reaching out a hand. But as she met his eyes, time seemed to freeze, the moment becoming slower.

It was the sensation of falling. Falling deep into his blue eyes, falling into a new world, almost like Alice in Wonderland. She was falling, tumbling towards a new path, falling too deep, so no-one could save her.

Millions of emotions came over her with every beat of her fluttering heart. There were so many things she was feeling, that she couldn't even name them.

As if in a trance, she lifted her hand to meet his, and felt a heat rise in her cheeks as he helped her up.

"Th-thank you." Rin stuttered, a blush still evident on her cheeks. There was also a pink tinge on the boy's face, but she figured that it was because of the cold weather.

"You're welcome..." He trailed off. Realizing a second too late that he meant to hear her name, she blushed again.

"Rin. Rin Kagami." She said, bowing her head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Len Kagamine." He replied, a full out smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you too." For a moment, they just stood there, both staring at each other in a comfortable manner. It was a moment full of silence and questions, a moment filled with the feeling of new starts and beginnings.

"What brings a cute miss like you on a dark night like this?" Len asked, his eyes not leaving her face. Rin flushed at the word cute. _This is so cliche... But yet I'm still blushing. I've read this kind of scene so much in books, but I don't think I've ever imagined myself in the situation._

"I... I enjoy the night. I like watching the stars and the feel of mysteriousness that the darkness brings." She said, getting a bit comfortable with the situation.

A soft laugh made Rin feel nervous all over again. _Was it a stupid answer?_

"Same here!" He said almost gleefully. The nervousness disappeared as soon as it came. She felt her own mouth stretch into a grin.

"It really is wonderful, isn't it?" She replied. "No one enjoys my presence enough to watch the stars with me together..." Rin trailed off, her eyes wistful. She remembered asking her friends to watch the stars with her, but every single one of them declined, saying that they would rather do something else.

"I enjoy your presence." Len said softly. As soon as the words were out, a blush spread across his cheeks and he stuttered out words she couldn't decipher until he took control of himself. Rin giggled, finding the whole thing kind of cute.

"I'm- I'm sorry if that took you off guard." He said, a pink tinge still noticeable in his face.

"No, thank you." Rin laughed. Soon, Len seemed to be in deep thought, his face in an expression that said, "Should I, or should I not?". Rin, noticing his internal debate, stayed quiet, waiting for him to come to a decision.

"Would... would you like to go stargazing with me? I know a good place," He said, his lips forming into a smile.

At that, Rin's face flushed, now having an internal battle of her own. _Is he asking me on a date? Oh my gosh, is he asking me out?_

"Um... Yes! Yes I would!" She exclaimed, her heart beating fast. After Rin's complied, Len grabbed onto her hand, holding it firmly.

"Let's go!"

* * *

They arrived at a field covered in snow, now out of the smoggy air of the city. Rin breathed in, relishing the clean, crisp air.

"In the spring, this whole place is filled with all kind of flowers." Len told her, his hand still grasping hers. Rin was still looking around, reveling the moment.

The field was wide, and it looked never ending. The moonlight shone down on the snow, making the ground look like in was sparkling. There was the occasional pine tree, the ends of the needles tinged silver because of the light from the moon. The field had a comforting silence, unlike the loudness of the city. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was like a perfect winter scene in the many books she had read. It was breathtaking. She couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"It's... beautiful!" She said, finally deciding to say something about the landscape.

"I'm glad you like it. But we're not here to look at the field." He replied, a playful grin on his face. Blushing for what might be the hundredth time this day, she hid her face in her hands, making Len let go of her hand.

"Hey, don't look so down! We're here to enjoy ourselves!"

"I'm not feeling down! Just... embarrassed." She said truthfully. Len grabbed her right hand again.

"Let's watch the stars." He said. Dragging her down to the ground with him. They both fell with a 'plop', sprinkles of snow flying up into the air.

They both laughed, catching the snow on their tongues.

"I feel like such a child!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

"It's good to let all your insecurities once in a while." Len replied with a voice full of content. They fell into a comfortable silence, both staring at the sparkling lights in the sky.

The view was much better than the city. Stars were scattered everywhere, like diamonds spilled across a black surface. The areas around the stars were lit up, making the sky look a dark blue, rather than an inky black.

The stars seemed to sparkle brighter at times, then dim to a soft glow. Then a few seconds later, they would to glow brighter again. Gazing at the stars from a new view made the sparkling orbs seem even more beautiful, although she had already seen them a million times in the night sky before.

"What's your sign?" Len asked. Rin knew he was talking about the constellations. She knew her constellation by heart, and could find it anywhere.

"Gemini," She replied without hesitation. Len looked surprised, but the good kind where the expression border lined more on happy.

"Same with me!" He said. Rin was expecting something surprising... But not _that. _

"Seriously?!" She said, bolting up. Of course she shared many similarities with her friends, but having something in common with _Len _seemed so much more significant.

"Seriously," Len replied.

Turning to look at Len, she marveled at his eyes, how those blue orbs seemed to hold a sky of their own. The stars reflected in them suddenly seemed more enlightening than the ones that were displayed in the sky.

"Awesome! I've never met someone who had the same horoscope as me!" Rin exclaimed. Then she giggled, because of the whole situation. The amazing scenery, the stars, and Len himself. The moment was so filled with happiness, that she just couldn't let it go with just words.

She felt like a character out of her many romance novels. The perfect guy and the whole moment, everything. She grinned, having realized that she finally found true happiness.

She was still smiling, when Len's lips landed on her own, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She had felt one million emotions in that moment, but they would all be summed up into love.

It was an almost surreal feeling, how everything was so perfect.

* * *

**SO. It's finally over. Longest one-shot ever! O.O**

**Anyways... my source of inspiration this time: Supercell and books. I think that's it. Meh. **

**I think this isn't AS BAD as the other Vocaloid ones I've written, but hopefully, it'll make up for the long absence of Vocaloid fanfiction.**

**Anyways, R&R, flames and critiques accepted.**

**BTW, I did NOT check for grammar or spelling. Sorry for suckiness.**

**(Yes, I do know this was kinda rushed.)**


End file.
